Draco’s Gentlemen’s Evening Lemon
by Allydra
Summary: Hermione is finally fed up of being booted out of her house while her husband gathers with his friends for his Gentlemen’s Evening. DxH Lemon Alert!


Draco's Gentlemen's Evening (Smut)

By Allydra

_Summary: Hermione is finally fed up of being booted out of her house while her husband gathers with his friends for his Gentlemen's Evening. _

_Rating: M_

_Warnings: It's a LEMON! Don't Read if you don't like!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

_~*Allydra*~_

You would think after four years of marriage that Hermione Malfoy née Granger would be use to the last Friday of the month when he husband, Draco, called all his boys over and had a "gentlemen's evening." In which, for the evening Hermione would be royally kicked out of her house, and Draco and his old school mates gathered for a night of drinking and socializing.

Now Hermione, who was often told that she should join the "gentlemen's" wives for tea and gossip found it rather absurd that this evening always had to be held at _her _and Draco's house each time. There were at least twenty men who came this is event and they each had their own elaborate house so Hermione could not understand why it was so difficult for all the men to take turns hosting it so that _their_ wives were the ones who were booted rather than herself. Each of those Fridays, she would leave furious at the ridiculousness of it all and would proceed to tell her husband about it, only to hear him say, "That's why you should join the ladies for tea, dear."

It was always rather difficult to fight against him when he placed his charming smile on his face and then proceeded to kiss her senseless. You would expect that after seven years of being together that she would have gotten use to his Malfoy techniques and could easily maneuver herself away from his dazzling, but no. It was always like the first time when he first found her in the muggle pub, and knocked her out of her sock (literally) and so Hermione found herself hopelessly leaving the house to her husband and friends at the end of each month.

The old Hermione would have taken this opportunity to run away and visit her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley or her parents, but as part of her marriage she had forced them to become good chums with Draco and he always insisted due to their "friendship" that they should be joining him and the rest of his buddies for the evening. Her parents thanks to her husband's generosity, who had arranged for them to travel around South America for a year after their retirement, were on the fourth month of their travels.

In the earlier years of her relationship with Draco, Hermione and her girls would have a lady's night, but with many of her friends now married and with children, opportunities for them to visit their own families were far and few. Her closest girlfriend, Ginny Potter, often took the night as an opportunity visit her parents with the Potter children and after the first two months of tagging along Hermione felt that she was intruding on the family even if they wouldn't admit it.

So now Hermione Malfoy was at a lost of what to do on her evening off. There was no work to be done: no paper work from St Mungo, no shopping that needed to be accomplished. In all other words, Hermione was bored. Dead bored and tired and wanted to go home to her bed and have some mind-blowing passionate sex with her husband, then curl up and sleep. Yes that was what Fridays were supposed to be about. Coming home to your husband after an exhausting week of listening to people complain about headaches or repairing limbs that were hacked off due to a bread cutting spell gone wrong. It wasn't suppose to be her coming in changing her clothes and running back out as elves set up chairs, drinks and food for the yet to arrive guests. She wasn't even issued a goodbye kiss from her good old hubby who was busy dictating where things should be placed.

Taking a seat at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione proceeded to order a Bloody Witch from the bar as well as the dinner special. Yup this was the Friday life of Hermione Malfoy, Top Graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professional and Head of Healers at St Mungo, eating her dinner alone in a bar filled with strangers. One would go as far to even this that she was still _Miss Granger_ rather than Mrs. Malfoy.

Glancing at her watch Hermione checked to see that she still had three hours left before she could even think about heading home. What to do with three hours she thought aimlessly.

"Her-mi-ninny?" said a voice behind her.

Hermione quickly swerved in her chair to see the face of none other than the famous Victor Krum.

"Victor?" she said hesitantly. It's not very often you see your famous ex-ex-ex boyfriend in a random place in London. "How have you been?"

"I haf been vell," he replied and nodded to the chair beside her that held her bag. "Is tis chair taken?" Hermione reluctantly removed her bag, and shook her head wondeingr what trouble this would head to if Draco was to find out she saw Krum. He was still a big fan of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team, but was not the biggest fan to know that her first kiss went to a man who was incapable of properly pronouncing her name.

"No, I'm here by myself," Hermione said. "How's Quidditch going?"

"It tis good, but I think I vill haf to retire soon. They vant their player to be younger; they attract a better crowd," Victor said with his broken English. "I hear you got married."

"Mhm," she replied taking a bite out of her dinner and a swig of her drink. "You may know him. Draco Malfoy? He's the owner of DHM Inc."

"Mal-foy…" Victor stuttered. "Vasn't his father a Death Eater, one of You-Know-Who's biggest supporters?"

"Mhm," Hermione stated hoping that he would remember some last minute prior engagement that he had and leave her alone. This was _not _the night to be bugging Hermione Malfoy. Glancing again at her watch she was surprised that time today was on her side and that there was now only two and a half hours left to kill before heading back. Hopefully she wouldn't have to spend all of it listening to Krum. Gobbling her food down and chugging her drink, she listened as Krum proceeded to tell her about all the stuff he had been up to during the last ten years that he hadn't seen her. Hermione on the other hand was letting the words flow into one ear and out the other. Her lack of attention to paying notice to the famous Victor Krum would have made Draco proud, but it was a shame that he wasn't there because he was hosting his stupid gentlemen's evening.

"Oh look at the time," Hermione stated suddenly jumping up from her seat and making her watch visible. "I'm late for meeting Draco for our night of _fun_," she said making up stuff as she went. "He promised to take me to see the magical version of Romeo and Juliet you know by the muggle author William Shakespeare." Throwing some money onto the counter she yelled thanks to the barman, and made a clear attempt to rid herself of Viktor. "It was really nice seeing you again Viktor. Maybe you and I can hang out sometime when you retire or when I have time off from work," Rushing out before he could object she headed straight to the loo where she apperated away to an alley on the Westside of London.

Dear husband Draco would have to owe her big time for having to run out the Leaky Cauldron too promptly. Even Tom may have found it odd that Mrs. Malfoy ran with such haste from his bar on the night that she was usually bored to tears. Maybe she could get her husband to raise the house elves wage by another sickle.

Walking out of the alley Hermione was thankful for her muggle knowledge and her proud of her sternness to always carry muggle money in her purse. Spotting a little coffee shop down the street Hermione started her brisk walk towards it looking down at the sidewalk trying to avoid people in the street. The last thing she needed on this night was to run into another lovely person that she didn't want to talk to. Entering the muggle shop, she ordered herself an expresso as well as a latte. She might as well as indulge in the muggle coffee; the wizarding world had yet to discover the wonders of flavored coffees and drinks and she was sure that when it did come out that they would have spinach and earwax flavor rather than vanilla and hazelnut.

"Stupid Ferret," Hermione muttered under her breath. Downing the expresso in one gulp she lazily stirred the latte mixing the whip into the drink. Maybe she could take a walk down to Piccadilly Circus. It had been a while since she had seen that amount of electricity being wasted, but she did always admire the area for its beauty. Thinking about her time once more, she decided a half hour walk to the area would be fine; she would have at least another forty five minutes to walk around and enjoy the scenery before she went home and gave her husband hell for this disastrous night.

Deciding that this was the way to go, Hermione left the coffee shop and headed to the brightest place in London. In the muggle world it wasn't very popular to see a lone woman walking the streets, but Hermione had her wand, and she was sure that since the war, her hand to hand combat skills had been improved so she was more than capable of defending herselfif anyone dared to attack her.

Taking a stroll through the area, Hermione reminisced on her past when her parents would bring her to Piccadilly Circus to see the mass amount of lighting in the vicinity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX AllYdra XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy considered himself a decent chap. He had joined and fought alongside the Boy-Who-Could-Never-Die, Harry Potter and saved Hermione Granger from the death trap that his father had set out for her when he escaped from Azkaban. What he never imagined was that he would fall in love with the _muggleborn_. The term mudblood was no longer part of his vocabulary. Afterall, in third year there was a lot of force behind that punch; nearly twenty years later he was sure that her ability to kick and punch had improved and he had seen her duel and _win_ against some of the scariest Death Eaters from the Dark Lords flock.

Draco didn't follow through with his attraction to Hermione Granger for a whole year. After a one night stand, Draco was left heartbroken, and idealize the muggleborn from afar, until he plucked up the courage at the five year celebration of Voldemort's defeat. Without hesitation he marched up to her asked her out to dinner for the next day. To say he wasn't thrilled when she accepted would be a lie - he was overjoyed that he almost kissed her at the party! Their relationship progressed much to the dismay of his mother (and his father who was also rotting away in Azkaban once more), but they continued and after three years of being together he finally proposed to her. His mother hadn't been thrilled when she found out her son had a _crush _on the famous witch; but had not rejected their union, with the dwindling supply of pureblood females who could independently care for themselves without relying on the Malfoy fortune.

When he was younger Draco remembered how his father would have a group of his male friends over for a gentleman's evening, similar to when his mother had her afternoon tea party with her lady friends. Hermione, who was his wife at the time, hadn't been overly excited for the event, but nevertheless she encouraged his idea so that he could rebuild the Malfoy name, which had fallen in status with the conclusion of the war. She pointed out that this was a prime opportunity for him to rebuild broken alliances and even make some new ones.

So here he was pacing as he waited for his guests to arrive. He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about kicking his wife out of their house on a Friday. There had been over sixty gatherings in the past few years. Sixty times Hermione had left the house so that he could gather with his friends. Sixty times he had left her to wander around London and god knows where else all by herself. She was stubborn and refused to go to the other ladies' house to drink tea, at first she had been okay with his evening with his other pals insisting that Harry and Ron should join the group, but now everything the end of the month approached she became grumpy insisting that the other men should be hosting it too so that she wasn't always the one who had to leave. Yes, Draco Malfoy could feel the guilt running through his veins. She did have a good point and couldn't help but wonder how it would feel is Hermione was to have her friends over and told him to make himself scarce while they were over.

Hearing the house elves announce the arrival of the first guest, Draco wasn't surprised to see the Boy-Wonder. Ginny was probably heading to her parents again for dinner like she always did. Another wave of guilt rolled off him. Hermione had no one to spend her evening with. Ginny was off with her parents and her two best friends were with him. Greeting Potter with a handshake they both sat down.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's fine. I didn't see her much when she came home today. I think she's mad at me again," Draco replied. Harry laughed. This was the common way their conversation always began. It was regular for Hermione to be mad on the last Friday of the month.

"What did you do this time?"

"Hermione keeps insisting that one of you guys take over hosting the evening so that she could stay home," Draco said, watching as Harry was offered an appetizer by a house elf while another asked what drink her would like. "She says that it's not fair that we always have to be doing it. That there are plenty of people who attend and they should take their turn to host it."

"And what do you think?" Harry said.

"What do I think? I don't know? I think she's right, come on this is _Hermione_! When is she ever _wrong_? Would you be willing to take over sometimes?"

"I think this is something you should bring up today. Say something about drastic measures that Hermione would take if you continued to have the Friday. To be honest, I'm surprised she's allowed it to continue for so long; Ginny would have attacked me after the third time with her bat-boggy hex. I wouldn't mind doing it once in a while though," Harry reassured.

Draco nodded. Yes he thought, maybe it was time that he let other take over the monthly gathering. Hopefully the other would feel the same way when he mentioned the idea.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX AllYdra XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione was tired when she arrived back at the Malfoy manor. It was a little over eleven o'clock and she was beyond exhausted. She was greeted by the house elves who took her coat and headed up the grand stairs to hers and Draco's bedroom. She would argue with him tomorrow. She was too drained to think about anything except a hot bath and bed. Entering the room she felt arms wrap around her as lips attacked her neck.

"Bathroom," she muttered to her husband as he led her to the bathroom attached to their room.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized as he detached himself from her watching her strip herself of her clothes and step into the shower.

"Too tired," Hermione stated through the rain of water. "Tomorrow."

Stepping out of the shower, Draco handed her a towel and fetched her favorite PJs. He didn't like them; it covered too much, but if she was mad at him, he might as well have started to suck up to his wife so she wasn't too harsh on him over the next few days.

Putting on her clothes and quickly brushing her teeth, Hermione felt Draco's arms surround her once more leading her to their bed. Collapsing into Draco's embrace, Hermione promptly snuggled herself closer to her husband. She would deal with him tomorrow she thought, before she fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX AllYdra XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione woke up just as the first rays of sun peeked through the window hitting her face. Hermione looked over at the individual who was occupying the other half of the bed and smiled to herself. He really looked like an angel. His blond hair was messed up due to a night's worth of sleep and his lips almost looked like they were pouting. She was sure that they would be pouting again later in the day once he woke up. Deciding it was too early to wake him she settled herself back down resting her head on his chest. Draco's arm automatically curled itself around her waist as she dozed back to sleep.

Draco awoke around nine o'clock. Usually by this time on a regular day Hermione would be bustling about the manor or be in the study reading a book waiting for him to wake up. That's one of the reasons he loved her. While she was a light sleeper and could survive off the regular eight hours of required sleep, he liked to sleep in on the days he had off and she never bothered him about it. Maybe it was due to Harry and Ron's habits that she had just grown accustom to it. Seeing she was still by his side even at so late in the morning shocked him. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm," was the response he received from his sleeping wife.

"Good morning sleepy head," Draco said with a light smirk. He was pushing his luck already after last night, but she might as take what he could get for now.

"Hey," she said turning over so that she could look at him. "How was yesterday?" the witch asked.

"I should be asking you that. I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier how much you hate having to leave the house on Fridays. I should have asked other to take over during the first year. Harry said he's surprised that you put up with it for so long." Draco confessed.

Hermione sat up in the bed eying Draco. "So you talked to the other about taking turns hosting the evening?"

Draco nodded, "They all agreed that we can rotate, so that you don't always have to be put out."

"Thank you," she said expressing her excitement, pressing her lips against his.

Slowly their kiss deepened as Draco felt his morning erection come to a stir. His lips parted against hers as his tongue slid out from his mouth to lick her lips begging for entrance. Willingly she obliged as they raced to dominate one another. Only breaking apart to gasp for air Hermione moaned as Draco shifted himself so that he was hovering over his wife. Hot, Sexy, No-Longer-Mad-At-Him wife. The blond wizard nearly ripped her clothes off. He was ready to ravish his wife. She had denied him of herself for most of the week due to the gathering, and now that he was back on her good side he was ready to make up for the time lost. Plus it was Saturday, they weren't required to get up and out of the bed on Saturdays. Sliding his hands up her shirt, he rejoiced at the fact that she had chosen to not where a bra to bed. Running his fingers over her breast, he heard Hermione let out a small moan. Letting the pads of his thumb go over her nipples, he watched her expression while feeling her harden under his fingertips. His lips quirked for a moment. He loved to tease her, it was what always made sex so much more fun when he had her withering underneath him _begging_ for him to continue. No man would ever touch this woman the way he was now. Ever. She was his as he was hers and no matter how much the fought they would always be together.

Draco withdrew his hand and gave one of his famous Malfoy smirks as she let out a low whimper. Getting up so that he was straddling Hermione's legs he proceeded to pull of his shirt leaving him in nothing but his boxers, while she was fully clothed. Hermione watched with eagerness as his toned chest was revealed and licked her lips. He looked so damn good, with his hair messy and sitting on top of her. If she had her way she would have already started their love making session, but Draco liked to build the anticipation. Hermione shyly looked at his member noting that it was fully erect, and straining against his boxers causing her to shudder with pleasure.

Draco pushed himself back onto her body kissing her again while inching the t-shirt up her torso until it was on her shoulders where he broke the kiss to completely remove it form her body. Pulling away he gazed at her chest devouring the image that was provided to him. The witch's breast heaved up and down as she panted from the kiss. Her lips swollen and pink, slightly parted as she breathed in and out. Her nipples still hard from his earlier ministrations. He was throbbing with demand against her, but he wasn't done with her, he was going to make her beg and plea for it. He would drag it out till she thought she was going to go insane, then, he would take her roughly, making her think she was going to die from the pleasure he brought her.

Dragging his hand down her abdomen he watched her shake, then hold in a moan as he continued his brought it further down south. Lowering his head he brought his mouth to her left breast sucking on it as his hand slipped into her PJ pants and underwear. Hermione whimpered as she felt his fingers brush against her clit.

Pulling his head back, Draco looked Hermione in the eyes and whispered, "That won't do; I want to hear you scream for me."

Hermione shuddered once more as his mouth reattached itself to her nipple and his fingers continued to assault her clit. "Make me scream," Hermione challenged causing Draco to growl. Rolling her clit in between his fingers and gently squeezing it, Hermione's head thrashed in the pillow causing Draco to chuckle at her restraint. "You'll have to do better than that," Hermione said in between gasps. Pulling himself from her now bruised nipple Draco smirked. He would have her beyond screaming when he was done with her. Withdrawing his fingers from her underwear, he hooked then on the side of her pants quickly pulling it down as well as her underwear leaving her exposed and very naked. Watching Draco throw her nightclothes somewhere from the bed, Hermione gasped as felt the coldness of the air touch her skin.

Draco pulled her legs up as she looked at him, putting one over each of his shoulders. Surely he wasn't going to really start already, Hermione thought. He was usually more adamant on the foreplay. Draco smirked at her innocent confusion. He leaned forward stretching her legs and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away, her legs still on his shoulder and leaned down burying his head between her legs. Hearing her let out a squeal, he pushed his tongue inside her, while using his hands to hold her down to stop from thrashing around.

Hermione's hands found Draco's hair out of instinct as Draco's hands gripped her thighs while his tongue expertly swirled along her walls. Hermione arched back feeling his hot and wet tongue slither inside of her. Panting she couldn't help but let out a throaty moan and trembled as the sensitive nerves in her lower regions were stimulated. Hermione supported herself on her forearms unsteadily, and managed to somehow open her eyes. She watched, shuddering and whimpering, to the sight of Draco's head moving between her legs.

"Mmmm…Ah, ah!" She moaned desperately, her eyes blinded by lust.

Hermione could feel her orgasm beginning to build, driving her insane as she sought to release it. With each thrust and swivel of his tongue in and out, back and forth, she felt her sanity leave her a little more. She could feel the build continue. Like that of building blocks, eventually they would fall over. Tumbling uncontrollably. Draco withdrew his tongue from within her and rolled it against her clit, it sparked the down fall of the build. Hermione's head rolled back and her hand griped his hair as her back arched. A passion burst inside of her belly, flaming her through and through. Her eyes clenched shut and she could no longer support herself, her torso crashed to the bed.

"Ah, ah, ahhh!" She screamed.

Draco held his wife's legs as he lapped up her juices.

Hermione trembled as wave after wave hit her again and again. Her walls spasmed around Draco's tongue.

He held her steady as she convulsed.

Hermione panted and finally, her shivering and squirming ceased. She gasped for air. Draco pulled himself from her trembling legs. He pulled the remaining clothing off of his body as Hermione slowly recovered from her orgasm. Still breathing heavily, she opened her eyes. Draco pulled his body up so he was face to face leaning over her. He kissed her, hungrily. Hermione felt his now unclothed, hot, member against her thigh. "Make me scream," she whispered to him as she reached for his shoulders drawing him close to her.

She needed him, and he could see the desperate look on her face. Grabbing her hands ,he pinned it above her head. Draco would make her beg a little before he gave in. After all, she had made him wait all week. "What do you want Hermione?" he asked seductively.

"Please," she panted.

"What do you want? What do you need, Hermione?" He asked in a low, whisper. Lowering his free hand he brought it to her entrance and pushed a finger into her.

She huffed, her breathe uneven.

"You!" She said it softly. It was hard to hear, but it held serious conviction. She was already desperate.

"Me?" He teased her while adding another finger into her softness. Slowly pumping it in and out of her he watched her squirm underneath him. "What do you need from me?" He asked pulling the two fingers from within her and letting them dance lazily along her breast, over her nipple, her wetness creating a slippery path, not enough to satisfy her though. The spot between her legs burned again.

"Mmm…I want…" She said softly, he tweaked her nipple and she cried out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you…" He said tsking.

"I want…" She said trying to make her voice louder…he rolled her nipple and she arched up.

"You want…?" He played with her.

She nodded her head.

"I want…I want…I want you!" She tried, her voice broke.

"But what do you want from me?" He whispered, leaning down into her ear, before licking the shell of it.

Hermione shuddered, she couldn't take this, she was pulsing painfully between her legs.

"God dammit, fuck me, Draco!" She cried, snapping from not being able to take his teasing.

"My pleasure." She heard him chuckle. She was sure that if she looked up at his face she would see a smirk of satisfaction.

Hermione gasped when Draco flipped her over suddenly. Holding herself steady on all fours, Hermione could feel his harden length press against her leg. Needily, she rolled herself against it. "Please," she said begging with one final whimper.

Shedding himself of his underwear, he positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed into her, feeling her shudder in her await for pleasure. Stretching Hermione, he marveled at her tightness and wetness after all these years as her walls clamped around him. Sliding completely into her he waited as one final method of teasing feeling her wiggle her hips to get his moving.

"Draco," she said desperately. "Please!"

Draco began moving his hips against hers. Hermione started to pant as pleasure began ringing throughout her body. Each thrust made her belly clench with some spasm of bliss. She felt him pulsing inside of her, it heightened the pleasurable feelings. Building intensely. Each thrust making her body hum in dark ecstasy. His body rocked against hers, she could feel his chest rub into her back, their hips crushing together. Hermione couldn't barely control her moan as Draco grabbed a breast and thumbed her nipple.

"Ah!" she hissed.

She pushed against him, meeting his thrusts. "Mmm….harder…." She begged, her voice needing.

Draco did not need to be told twice.

He thrust more harshly, his member hitting new spots inside of her, Hermione clenched and cried out as his burning member hit a particular spot inside of her. The tip of his manhood rubbed it, he gripped her hips and moved a little faster, grunting in her ear, his low voice driving her insane.

"Ah…nghh….ahh…Draco!" she cried out his name as he roughly hit her spot again.

Draco felt as his cock went deeper, their bodies rolled together, his throbbing need humming inside of her tight and wet womanhood. His hands made her hips crash into his own. Hermione's body trembled, the waves of pleasure hitting her making it hard to support herself. Draco pulled out suddenly and flipped her on her back, before thrusting back in. Hermione shook her head side to side, as her pleasure seemed to burn her alive. Her legs wrapped around her husband's waist and she brought him as close as she could get him. Her hands came up and dug into his pale shoulders. He gave a rough grunt.

Reaching down between the joined hips, Draco pinched her clit as Hermione let out a cry.

"Draco," she grasped out feeling as waves of pleasure smashed into her. Letting her fingers dig into his shoulders, Draco rode out of his orgasm, his body jerking in motion towards her as her walls clenched around him. Emptying himself in her, Draco gasped at its intensity before collapsing on top of her, his member buried within her depths.

Breathing deeply Draco pressed his face into the warmth of her sweaty neck, with her chin resting on his head. When he was able to contain himself he rolled himself off on his wife, his now limp cock sliding from inside her body, pulling her close to him.

"I love you," he told her leaning in to brush his lips lightly against hers. "And I would do anything to keep you happy."

"I know," she said. Seeing his small frown, "Don't worry," she said teasingly pressing her naked body against his. "I love you too, although you should know, I would be happier if you replaced my shampoo- it's finished."

**A/N: So there you go ladies and gentlemen. Please Review!**

**I know the whole bit before the smut was a bit cliché, but if you have any improvements or comments regarding grammar please tell me.**

**I know it's been a couple of years, but I have a couple of stories in the works, so stay tuned! I plan on uploading the one night stand between our favorite couple sometime before the end of May!**

Allydra


End file.
